


Down the Hole and Through the Underground

by WitchOfHeart229



Category: AU Universe - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sciency OC, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfHeart229/pseuds/WitchOfHeart229
Summary: "‘It’s pretty dark down here, maybe I should have brought more glow sticks and flashlights with me.’ The rope was rough against my hands as I lowered myself down, every so often cracking a glow stick and dropping it to see how much farther I had to go. How deep even is this hole?! I’ve been at it for a solid hour and a half and I’m just now starting to see the previous glow sticks littered on the floor below-"





	

‘It’s pretty dark down here, maybe I should have brought more glow sticks and flashlights with me.’ The rope was rough against my hands as I lowered myself down, every so often cracking a glow stick and dropping it to see how much farther I had to go. How deep even is this hole?! I’ve been at it for a solid hour and a half and I’m just now starting to see the previous glow sticks littered on the floor below, or was it just that dark? Well good news is there is an end it’s just a ways off still, I think, also there doesn’t seem to be any water either so that’s a nice plus. Once I deemed myself close enough to the ground I let go of the rope, plummeting the rest of the way down.

Luckily a bed of flowers broke my fall; all my glow sticks were also scattered through out the golden flowers. “Huh I didn’t think flowers grew this far underground, this is amazing!” Quickly opening my over the shoulder bag I pull out my scissors and a small sample vial, I cut a few small ones off and carefully place them inside as to not crush them. “These flowers are so pretty; hmmm I’m guessing they’re maybe related to buttercups. They look like daisies though, could they be a hybrid?” I sit up and brush the dirt off my clothes as I label the vial ‘Floral Specimen #1’ and tuck it and the scissors away in my bag. I’m so glad I agreed to go on this trip, not only am I alone but I can take things at my own pace. I just have to check in with base every few days.

I also get a whole year down here to continue my research. No one else got so much time; they had a few months at most to finish their research. Careful not to cause the beautiful flowers anymore harm I took soil samples from where the flowers grew and where the flowers didn’t. “There has to be a reason flowers grow only here. Perhaps a certain mineral allows them to grow underground? Oh jeeze, no wonder people think I’m crazy I’m always talking to myself!” Shaking my head I pull out my hair clip and put my bangs up to get them out of my face. Well best send the signal for them to lower down my camping equipment. Pulling the flare gun out I aim it up towards the surface before firing it. 

“Oh damn I should have packed my ear plugs before coming down here…” Sitting down I rub my ears. I slide my bag off my shoulder and set it in my lap putting the flare gun away. A few moments later I see the first of my equipment gets lowered down, smiling I go over and grab it as it slowly lowers to the ground before unhooking the ropes from the table and tugging on them to signal I had gotten it off. Lifting up one end I drag it out of the way carefully going around the golden flowers. “Okay now to get this table all set up.” I grab my bag and start setting all the samples down on it, sorting them by type.

This continues for two hours or so before everything I need is lowered down to me and set up. After finishing up I crawl into my tent and collapse on the blow up air bed. “Well I guess today is off to a good start.” I sigh rubbing my eyes before sitting up and stretching, several bones popping back into place. “Ohhhh that hurt, jeeze I’m to young to be falling apart like this, well no point in complaining it doesn’t get anything done.” Getting up I crawl out of the tent and head back over to the table that the samples are set out on. I carefully take the few floral samples out and start writing down general observations before I have to start with the other tests.

I mean as much as I love science I hate having to destroy things to learn more about them. I especially feel bad for having to do destroy such beautiful flowers. “BUT IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE I MUST!” I toss a few of the flowers into my stone bowl and start grinding it down. “Um miss, what are you doing?” I jump turning around only to see a lone yellow flower looking up at me, its petals and leaves torn badly. Not only that but it had a face, A FACE! It looked curious and scared shifting about rubbing its leaves together in what I’m guessing to be a nervous manner. “Oh I’m sorry you startled me! I’m grinding down these flowers to see why they grow in only one area here.” I set what I was doing aside and move closer to it.

“If um you don’t mind me asking, why are you in such poor condition? All the other flowers are healthy.” I carefully grab his leaf, noticing as the flower starts to shake perhaps from my close proximity? Oh well the poor thing obviously needs help! “It’s not safe down here… Why did you come here?” “Well that’s not fair.” It looks at me confused.

“I asked what happened to you and you changed the subject. So it’s either something really bad that you don’t want to share with a stranger, though I would try my best to help you with, or you did it to yourself and don’t want me knowing about it.” I say letting its leaf go before standing and quickly heading over to my tent grabbing my bag. “But it’s not safe down here! You have to hide before she finds you!” The flower insisted as its shaking grew worse.

“Well listen here, I’m Miuki Hiunie. I have a black belt, so I know how to defend myself. I’m down here to research the plants and, if I come across any, animals, as well as the soil.” I shift through my bag pulling out a few things. Since it’s a flower these should work… Right? Oh well I’ll just have to try. It continued trying to usher me into hiding while doing so. “When you’re done trying to get me to leave I have a question for you.” I say tossing my bag back and grabbing the items I grabbed from it. Almost as a second thought I grabbed my coat as well maybe heat would help with its shivering, well after I wear it for a bit to warm up the cold fabric that is.

Appearing to not have heard me I slip on the coat and go back to what I was doing before the flower showed up. Wow I really must be insane if I’m not freaking out over a talking flower. I mean it talks, it has a face, it appears to feel emotions, as well as it can move its body at will. If I brought it back to the surface I’d become famous. But that’s not why I’m here. It’s for the non-talking plants, and if I’m lucky, and animals. I continued on doing the usual steps to all the tests, trying to draw out time as the flower kept up with its attempts.

After I don’t know how long it grew quiet, the flower seemingly having given up on getting me to hide or leave. I didn’t even realize it had stopped talking till I felt something start climbing up my legs. Startled I look down to see the flower had grown vines and it was using my legs to climb up, I’m guessing to watch me work. Smiling I carefully untangled some of the vines and moved the flower to my shoulder where the vines tightly clung to me keeping it in place.

“There, now you don’t have to climb all over me to see.” I laugh as its white face flushes a soft pastel like yellow. Looks like I’m not as alone down here as I thought, especially if the flower was telling the truth about, what was it, a crazy goat lady? That’d be preposterous though, I’m willing to except that flowers can talk but a goat lady, that’s a bit too crazy even for me. “You were ignoring me.” It says crossing its leaves, an almost pouty look on its face. “Well you ignored me to, so we’re even.” It grows silent again for a few minutes before I laugh and set aside what I was currently doing. “Though now that I have your attention, I have a few things that I think will help improve your physical shape.” 

I grab a package of nutrient sticks designed for plants and open it pulling a stick out. “This is a nutrient stick. From what I can tell without invasive observation you obviously aren’t getting all the proper nutrients a plant needs from the soil.” I hold it up in front of it. “Usually I’d put them in the ground for a plants roots to- Hey!” It had taken it out of my hand and popped the nutrient stick into its mouth, making what I’m guessing to be happy noises? If a plant can even make happy noises, well it can talk so what am I saying? Sighing I shake my head and hand the flower a few more which it happily munches on. Looks like I am doing some sort of good down here even if it’s just helping a flower.

“Oh I forgot to ask, do you have a name?” I ask it as it finishes chewing up the last stick its leaves patting its now somewhat thicker stem. “Oh right, I’m sorry it was rude of me not to introduce myself! I’m Flowey, and before you ask I’m male! Someone came through here once and said that flowers can’t be male, oh did I want to hit them for it.” I snort giggling somewhat, a flower named Flowey that’s ironic as hell. “What? What’s so funny?” It asks, smiling I shake my head. “Don’t worry about it Flowey, just enjoying some glorious irony.” “Irony?” Oh jeeze this guy is so going to be the end of me! “Just don’t worry about it Flowey.”

“Anyways, how do you feel now that you ate?” I ask shoving the rest of the nutrient sticks into my bag so I’d have some for him for later. “Yes I feel much better Ms. Hiunie.” Oh jeeze this guy is so gonna be the death of me, Might as well start digging my own grave! “Oh please don’t call me that, Miuki is fine.” He makes a face crossing his leaves. “But that’s disrespectful, I don’t know you well enough to call you by your first name. That and you look like you’re older than me so it’s only the right thing to do.” “I’m not that old, I’m only twenty-four.” “Well I’m only eight so I’m lots younger than you!”

Oh jeeze what is a kid doing down here alone? Shouldn’t he be with an adult? Wait I’m an adult, but does he have parents? Should I go looking for them if he does? A leaf poking my cheek draws my attention back to Flowey. “Hey miss, I um, I don’t have parents. At least, not anymore.” “O-Oh, I’m sorry Flowey. If um you don’t have a place to stay you can stay with me, since I’m down here to research the plants and soil I’ll have an almost constant supply of nutrition sticks for you.” The sad look on his face brightens slightly. 

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna be a bother…” “Oh nonsense! I’d love for you to stay around, I’m gonna be down here all alone for a year so some company would be very much appreciated.” He shifts about for a bit, looking back at the dark hole in the wall in which I’m guessing leads to a different section of the cavern before looking back at me. “I’d love to stay with you.” He has a timid smile on his face while he shifts about in what I’m guessing to be his nervous manner again

“Well, I welcome you to my small camp then Flowey.” I smile and carefully grab one of his leaves before shaking it a bit. Yet again he looks confused, looking at my hand then me. “It’s a hand-shake it’s what humans do when they meet new people or deals. I would have done it sooner but I didn’t want you to end up taking off on me.” He nods slowly as I let his leaf go. Oh no did I scare him or do something wrong? “Humans are weird, oh um not you though! You’re like super nice, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to call you weird!” I snort covering my mouth in a failed attempt to hide my laughter.

“No, no your fine, I am considered weird among other humans. I’m more excepting and carefree then most humans. If it was someone else, they probably would have tried to use you as a test subject. So be glad it’s just little ol’ me.” He looks at me weirdly; I’m guessing he didn’t understand something I said. Oh well he’s not asking questions so no reason to ramble on.


End file.
